Where were u Damon ?
by SooLii
Summary: Damon is a cold-hearted bastard.Elena is a normal girl in senior year or so she thinks.She doesn't believe in anything abnormal.Now they are soulmates and vamps and witches communities are after them,will their love survive ? Also, Klaus and Caroline are 1000-year-old soulmates and she keeps dying and reincarnating Bec. a witch cursed him to an eternity of finding then losing her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time to write a story so please write a review I'll appreciate it even if it's a negative one ,Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 1: life is never dull**

Hello! This is Elena and this my life. It isn't a great life (one) but it counts. I go to Mystic Falls High for short MFH. I'm on my first day in my senior year. I have 2 friends Caroline and Bonnie and I am grateful for them being in my life. But the thing is that we have to keep it secret ; no one knows we are friends. Their parents ordered them not to be my friends when we were in grade four. I don't know the reason behind them not wanting their children to be my friends suddenly. But I'm happy they are still in my life. And let me tell you something, MFH without friends sucks. WOW I'm using the word 'Friends' a lot anyhow. (I don't remember my parents much as they died when I was in grade four). It's strange that my friends were forbidden to befriend me and my parents had an accident in the same week. But that is life, it goes on and it sucks in every way possible. I live with my aunt Gena. She is older than me by a year and half.

Our town is divided into two parts the gypsy-looking people in the south and the rich people who don't give a damn to anything and they live their life to its fullest and they live in the north; it's like there is an invisible line between the two parts. I live in my house between them in the middle. The north and south side don't socialize with each other and each one hate the other immensely for reasons I don't know. Caroline is from the north and Bonnie is from the south so the trio of us can't socialize or talk to each other but we manage to sneak around.

I wake up early as usual as I can't get much sleep as I have lots of nightmares. Usually it is the same nightmare. I see devastatingly-beautiful-piercing blue eyes and a crooked grin then it turns into a predatory grin like this person wants to eat me alive or something and those deep blue eyes turns into dark red like someone scratched it out. And I wake up screaming. I started putting piles of damp towels under the door so aunt Gena won't woke up and fuss over me. She really got out of her way to be my guardian and live with me. I really talk a lot .  
Recently the person in my nightmare started taunting me by saying 'Come Elena .I know you want to come' in that deep rich voice. And started having a form and what a form!

I wear some underscript clothes, some faded jeans and a green sweater. I don't like to draw attention to me. Then I go to the kitchen to grab a cup a cup of coffee which Gena had already done. Bless Her ! I 'm so addicted to coffee. I grab my keys and backpack and go to my car. I have a sense of déjà my life is gonna change this year

I really wanted to not draw attention but no such luck. When I got out of my car it like this crap 80s movies when it seems that everyone stops what they are doing and start staring at you. It's really creepy. But I got used to it.

I go to the main office to have my schedule and such things. When I pass in the hallway, I hear the words 'witch' 'vampire'&'werewolf'. You think by their talk that they believe in such things. There are rumors that the north side consists of vamps and the south side consists of witches. Like I would believe it ! It really piqued my interest that they talk about paranormal creatures as it's a real thing. So I questioned Caroline and Bonnie about it. But their reaction bothered me they both looked uneasy and shared a glance then hesitated and then said no and laughed about it. I didn't question them about it anymore. My first class is English which I have with Stefan Salvatore . I really don't like him. He thinks himself a hard-ass. But who am I to judge? He is from the north side. I found that Caroline is with me in this class too. Thank god we could pass notes to overcome the boredom that will sure to come.

The day passes without any problems. It was freakishly dull. I have lunch at 11:00 AM. After that fourth period P.E I 'm not much of an athlete. But I have Bonnie and Caroline in this class.

I got home, ate dinner with Gena who isn't much of a cook so she ordered Chinese. I did my homework and tested Caroline and Bonnie then I slept or rather tried to sleep. I didn't get much of sleep so I got up after an hour panting from a nightmare of this blue-eyed person and the saying 'I have come sweetie, open the door to your life's worst nightmare'.

And then I felt the strangest thing happen. There was something that was pulling on me to go open the damn door. I tried to block this poll but it was useless. So I got up and to see what's behind the door. I went downstairs and debated opening the door or not. Then I mutter"Suck it up , Elena. Open the freaking door".

I open the door a drop-dead gorgeous man with piercing-blue eyes and a sexy smirk on his face. I stood there with my mouth hanging open and I was mere seconds from drooling. When I became aware of that, I snapped my mouth shut and scolded myself for being such a moron. We stood there gazing at each other, his eyes boring into mine. Until the silence became uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and he smirked evilly at me and he offered his hands to shake but something kept nagging at my subconscious not to shake his hands and not to let him in. " I am Damon. Won't you invite me in?" he chirped sweetly.

**Next Chapter: Damon's point of view and we'll know the reason behind this unexpected visit u won't predict what it is .I promise ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

1Sorry I was late in updating .But here is the new chapter .I Hope u Enjoy it.

This chapter's quote: "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." Douglas Adams.

Chapter 2

Damon's POV

This was a crappy day. A really crappy day.

Firstly Rose came with "News" and she didn't want to say it. So I was forced to bring her someone to drink blood from. As She didn't have a ring like my wicked one to protect her from the Sun.

Then Rose was kind enough to tell me the news.

She came by the information accidently that Klaus is the first hybrid in the history. Klaus was half-vampire and half-werewolf, which makes him tricky to kill. Anyway Klaus was looking for a doppelganger for Katherine.

Secondly, Stefan was allying with that freaking-British-hybrid. Stefan! His own brother, his own blood. Stefan had made it his soul purpose in life to destroy Damon. They were once brothers and best friends. Once. They have done so many things wrong together, and they have always covered the other. They have always shared everything. When they were kids, they shared their toys, clothes, free times. When they grow up they shared their happiness, sadness, tears, smiles, breakdowns. Nothing could have come between them, not girls, not their fights, not their way of thinking, not even their father. But that was a long time ago, before they knew the darkest secrets of the world. Before they met her. Their feud started when they both loved the same woman. Katherine. Stefan hated Damon because he was Katherine's lover at the same time he was. He overlooked the fact that she was a slut who had them both as lovers to her. She was the person who gave them her blood so they can live together forever. That was her sentences. They were killed in the same day. They died to protect her. They lost their humanity for her. So she was responsible about their miserable existence. Being vampires. She was killed in the same day they both changed. They both saw her lifeless body. He is ashamed to say that he was grieving over her.

But then he saw her very much alive and bitching at someone else in front of h (im. He was astonished. But then he remembered that she A-class manipulative bitch. He told Stefan thinking that he would hate her for her manipulating and end this feud between him and Damon. But No he went after her searching for her. She evaded him and he couldn't find her, so he blamed me again that I've driven her away. I got really sick of this. Stefan can't decipher that Katherine didn't want him. It was pathetic. He was pathetic. Both of us are.

And now here Klaus is looking for some doppelganger for Katherine. And he thought that he ended the cursed Petrova line after he killed Elizabeth which was the granddaughter of a doppelganger that Klaus sacrificed to be a hybrid.

But why does Klaus want a doppelganger for Katherine if he was already hybrid?

So he started looking for her the doppelganger and discovered her name was Elena. He liked the sound of it pure and musical. He started to ask for her address and he found it. She was asleep so he got into her dream changing it into a nightmare and giving her a feeling of urgency to open the door and invite him. When the door opened, he found Elena with her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. He remembered the feel of its soft and silky (touch). She was….. Beautiful. A dead ringer for Katherine.

She cleared her throat. His brain started working and realized that he was staring at her. He smirked and offered his hand. He doesn't know why but he wanted to touch her. She didn't shake his hands, so he started speaking "I am Damon .Won't you invite me in ?"

"Mom once told me not to invite strangers." She replied in a sarcastic voice.

She was defidant and he like it.

"Ah,You wound me. I am not a stranger because I bet you that you were dreaming of me."I said in a sweet voice.

Her mouth hangs open. She eventually came over her astonishment and said "How do you know?'

"I know a lot of things you don't know."

"What's with the cryptic talking?"

"Won't you invite me in or come out ? "

"Why would I come out?"

"So we can talk on the porch without your aunt hearing and waking up."

"Fine." She replied haughtily.

She came out of her house and she became a fair game. Because Now the necessary invitation to the house isn't a barrier between them.

In a lightening speed I shut the door and restrained her hand with a hand and shut her (mouth) with the other hand. She was stunned as was me.

When I touched her . I felt that we were to be together. That she was mine and I was hers. And we can't live without each other ever again. They know at that moment that they would be happy together and miserable without each other. They both felt as they were …Soulmates.

He was stunned for a minute which felt like forever.

He snapped to himself, and started being a smart-ass.

"You are stunned by my beauty of course" I said smirking.

She started biting my hand. And I removed my hand amused.

"Cocky much?" She said tilting her head to the side and looking very cute.

"Very much."

And then I compelled her to sleep.

But it didn't have any effect. So he started searching her for any vervain.

"Stop,you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert and I was searching you for any vervain. Do you have any vervain on you?"

"No ,What the hell are you talking about?"

"So why can't I compel you? " He muttered to himself.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing" So there is only one way to take her from here without waking up the entire neighborhood. She had to pass out.

So he head-butted her in the back of her head. And she fainted immediately from the pain.

**The next chapter Elena will wake up to find herself in Damon's room. And more characters will start to appear.**

**Don't forget to **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Chapter's quote. **

Elena woke up to find her herself in a very comfy bed with an ugly migraine .And the memories of the previous day came back rushing to her. She remembere the very tal very handsome Damon with his blue eyes black wavy hair hard square jaw and chiseled features . He could be a model any day of the week . In fact, he looked as though he came out of a magazine with his tight black fitting t-shirt showing off his wide shoulders .

She remembered coming out of the house and standing few inches away from him. She remembered his velvet voice. She remembered his eye-thing he did when they were talking. She remembered his smirks and his sneaky comments.

1she remembered his superfast speed . It was like he just materialized from thin air behind her .How could he do that ?

But then she remembered what he did to her that SUCKER !

He hit her in the back of her head and now she had a bruise the size of an egg . Ugh.

He is going to pay dearly for it .

She started sitting up but then black spots started swimming in her vision and her head started pounding so she fell into the mattress with a thud. Her head started throbbing. She started cursing him with words that will make a sailor ashamed of himself .who the hell he think he is. Unbelievable , he hit her then he left her in …..

She just now realized that she wasn't in her room. She started taking in what was around her . She was inn a king-sized bed . There was a flat tv screen on the wall facing her . There was a walk-in closet .there wasn't any pictures in the room . the room was complete with dark hardwood floor . It screamed Dark and Lonely .

She found 2 bills beside her on the nightstand table with a glass of water with a small paper . there was one word written on it. 'Drink!'

God, He was such a CONTROL FREAK ! .

She took the bills and started feeling better. The sound of a shower drifted to her from a bathroom she didn't realize was in the room. She stayed in the bed for some more time so when she tried again to sit up her vision wouldn't black out.

Whe suddenly the shower was off . and out came a very wet very sexy Damon with a towel wrapped around his waist . And she came very aware of his rock hard chest with chiseled abs . If she thought before he was a model now she thinks that he is one the statues of the greek gods come alive .

His hair was dripping and he was complete with that smirk .

"Oh , so you have finally woke up ,sleepy head " he said while walking to the closet.

What. "What?"

" You have been asleep for 12 hours don't you think its too long by human standards?" he came out of the closet with that nonchalant expression that she would really like to slap out of his face . he was really was aggravating her.

"Oh really, If yoy remember the fact that I woke up from sleep by a nightmare _you was in it_ to open the door for you then you hit me in the back of my head pretty hard . Wouldn't that make me feel tired by human standards ? " She said tilting her head to the side and raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him .

Damon thought that she was really cute in that position sitting on his bed her hair disheilved cocking an eyebrow at him exasperated while tilting her head . He stifled the sigh he was about to breath from her cuteness . He really wanted to take a picture of her right now. But he collected himself and said "So we are having hard feelings. "

"Yes , we are "

"Well , I kidnapped you because I have to. "

"Is this really an answer ?! "

"Yes , and I am treating you kindly. I let you sleep in my bed and I brought some bills for your head, did you take them ?"

"Yes, control freak." She said. "You were super fast yesterday. SO what really are you?"

He looked astonished by what I am saying ."You really don't know ?"

"Yeah, I REALLY don't know. "

"Well , I am a vampire ." he replied nonchalantly .

"What !" and she started laughing ." Not you too ."

"Not me too what? And why are you laughing? " not that he didn't like her laughter . No , he really liked it. It makes her whole face light up and blush . the sound of her laughter was like music to him .

" Because you said you are a Vampire ." she said .

"And ?"

"and my whole school I divided between students who say they are Vampires and others who say they are werewolves and some who says they are witches ." she said . " Like I would believe it ."

"I am a Vampire " he said again but in a hard voice ." Do you want me to prove it ?"

"Oh , Yes please ." she said mockng him.

He dropped his fangs for her to see. But of course she has to argue with him .

"That's really an old trick."

"And is that an old trick too?" His eyeballs balls started to get red and the viens around his eyes bulged .

"WHAT THE HELL?" She said shocked ." You are a Vampire ."

"Yeah , darling that's what I am trying to say ."

" And you suck blood from innocent people ."

" Pretty much yeah. " he replid nonchalantly .

Fear started rushing to her pushing through her disbelief and she took a step back.

Damon who liked planting fear inside of people didn't much appreciate her fear of him. He rwalized that he didn't want her to fear him.

"so that means the students at my high school are what they say they are ." She asked in a mix of disbelief and fear.

" YES." She started looking around her for an escape but of course there wasn't any . First, he was really fast. Second, the room's door was behind him. And even if she managed by some divine miracle to get past him and get out of this place she doesn't where she is so she can go back to her house .

He knows what she was thinking of." You can't get through me."

" Really!" she said flippantly " I realized that fact minutes ago ,Mr .Smarty pants .And don't look so full of yourself ."

She really amused him. He think he started to like her. WHAT?! No. like or love or any sentimental feeling feelings can't have a place in his heart. Because it is a weakness. He can't afford any weakness in him. He decided that he have to make her go away from him but he can't . Because he is kidnapping her so Klaus won't take her. But he have to make her hate him fear him so she wouldn't be a temptation for him. He really doesn't like what he is going to do to her one bit. But he has to do it. He went to her in super fast speed and stopped right in front of her and then before she finish her scream he was on her biting into her neck.

Then we all of a sudden she stopped screaming. Damon and Elena Knew that this moment would be a life-altering moment. They both felt as though they were connected body and soul. Their thoughts mingled with each other They could reach each other memories. Hers is bright But his is dark and lonely just like this room .They could reach others souls . The souls of both of them were lonely. They felt as they were one .And it felt … right . Their souls felt right being connected being one. As if their souls were searching for each other for a very long time and finally they found each other. They complete each other. They felt certain that they are soulmates.

Elena started to reach for his memories to see what made him like that. A hard man. But Damon knew that she was trying to see into his memories and he didn't want her to see his crimes his sins. He didn't want her innocent-self to touch or affected by his dark past. By his unforgiving soul.

So he cut the connection between them by pulling out his fangs from her neck. They both were flabbergasted.

Elena was the first of them to know how to form words and talk. "What was that?" that was all she could manage.

"I Am not certain." he replied in a mystery tone."

He got hold of himself and built up the cold-hearted bastard façade that all the world know of it .It was hard but years of building walls around his heart made it easy for him .

Elena saw the transformation of Damon from funny and sarcastic to dumbfounded from that earth-shattering moment to Cold and predatory. She felt her neck throb fom where he bit her and she felt sticky liquid on her neck which she realized with a start that it was her blood from when he bit her .She started to panic. But when she put her hand on her neck she was surprised as she found her wound healing. She saw Damon frown at her neck in confusion. But he didn't say anything.

Damon didn't know how did the wound in her healed that fast but he was sure that That was one of the reasons Klaus wanted her. It was like a Puzzle he has to solve it to know why Klaus wanted Elena .But He couldn't stay here and think about it. They have to leave as someone might find her and come look for her. They had to leave.

"Do you like traveling?" He said.

"I hadn't traveled before .But my Wish is to travel around the world one day."

He smiled. "Well, your wish is about to come true."

But some how she knew she just knew That it won't be like what she wished .maybe that blasted smirk what hint at that .

**2 Hours ago at Elena's house…..**

Jenna woke up to start the new day starting with making coffee .It was Saturday so there wasn't work .She was going to lounge infront of the tv watch some crappy movie and order pizza .She went to Elena's room to see what was her plans for today.

She went to Elena's room but found the bed was unmad and there was no Elena in sight she looked for in all the rooms but there was no Elena . Elena wouldn't go out without caling her or notifing her first .She called Elena but then she heard Elena's cell ringing in her room. She started panicking .She called Caroline and Bonnie from Elena's Cell but Elena wasn't with anyone of them .So Jenna called them to come to her at her house .

30 mins and they were in front of her . They started thinking where would she have gone. But came with no ideas . Finally Caroline said. "Can't you both use your magic mumbo jumbo and find where she is ?"

"Oh yes we can. How could I have forgot? It must be the freaking out on Elena ." Jenna said. "There is this spell I can do as I am connected to her by blood but could you Caroline bring anything in Elena's room that is connected to her and Bonnie come help me."

Caroline brought a ring of Elena's and Bonnie sat opposite Jenna holding her hands and there was a map under their hands on a table .Jenna cut her hand and blood oozed from the wound on Elena's ring and on the map .Bonnie and Jenna started saying magic non-sense and Caroline was watching the process from a distance. Suddenly, the ring caught fire and the blood on the map started moving. First it was in Mystic Falls .Then it started moving fast in the east direction. And the drops of blood continued moving and moving.

Jenna said "Bonnie you stay here and see where it stops .I'm going to New York by a plane it is the farthest East in America . You Caroline if your parents won't mind Ineed you to look for her."

"I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want. Where do you want me to look for her ?"

"How about Kentucky ?"

"Maybe Elena is heading toward Europe or something."said Bonnie.

"You are right . It's a probability ." said Jenna . "Fine then ,Caroline you go to New York and I'll go to England ."

"Okay."

"Take your cell passeport and necessities only." Jenna said. "And we must keep all of that a secret . No one must know about Elena's leaving or ?"

"Okay. But Why? If we told anybody he will search with us and we could find her faster." Caroline said .

"NO! If anybody Know the Vampire community and the Witch community will be in chaos .And they will look for her to kidnap her or do to her God know what."

"Why would they do that?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"That's Elena's secret .I can't tell you before I tell her first. It's time to tell her. "

**This was a long chapter to write but I managed . I Hope you Like it .**

**If You Read it , please leave a review.**

**The chapter's Song is Kill Of The Night by Gin Wigmore .**

**The Next chapter will show us the distination of Elena and Damon and more characters will appear. It will be plenty enjoyable .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter's quote:** ** "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**

**-Lao Tzu.**

Elena was on a plane.

After Damon dropped the bomb that they were traveling. He got them first class tickets on a plane to god knows where within a half an hour. He then took her on his motorcycle. She was afraid of riding it but after getting on it behind Damon and hugging Damon so she won't fall. She liked it very much. She thought she would be afraid but when she is with him she felt safe. Which is kind of strange since he is her kidnapper. But what sane person would hate being with Damon and his don't-give-a-damn attitude and his snarky comments which are full of sarcasm. The motorcycle was sexy and edgy .Just like its owner.

Now she is on a plane bored out of her skull. Doesn't have anything to do except wringing her hands in anxiety and worry about her aunt and her friends as they must very worried about her right now. She feels guilty that they are worried about her and she is here enjoying being with Damon and not pleading to be set free.

Her curiosity over took her guilt and her worry. She wanted to know more about that supernatural existence she just knew about.

"So you are a vampire?"

"Yep." He said popping the "P"

"So how can I kill a Vampire ?"

"We are having hard feelings, aren't we?" he says with that smirk of course.

"I'm just curios." She said with a mock innocent expression.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said teasing.

"Do I have to extract the answers from you one by one?"

"Yup."

"Fine" she said looking thoughtful. "Do holy water affects you?"

"Nope."

"Crosses?"

"Nope."

"Do you turn into a bat in the night?"

"Ah, you kids and today's media. Can't say I blame you it's all holly wood' s fault." he said chuckling and waving his hands like its no big deal.

"Do you?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to say Nope to every question I ask ?" she said air quoting Nope with her fingers.

"Nope." He said chuckling.

"That's not funny." She said looking at him .butt then she started giggling and then they both started laughing. She loved the sound of his laughter it was joyful and musical. It was RARE.

She decided that she wanted him to laugh more often.

"Does the sun affects you?"

"Nope." She looked at him annoyed. "Fine. It burns us but if we stand in it for too long it burns us to death. But I have this wicked ring to protect me against the sun."

"mmm-hmmm" she mumbled biting her bottom lip chewing on these informations

"Do you have a favorite type of blood?" she blurted out the question without thinking.

"Any type of blood will do ,but I prefer women's blood." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She shivered from his intense stare.

As tempting as repeating that moment they shared when he was biting her. She didn't want to repeat it because it connects her to him. And she really wants to get close to him to know his past to heal it to lighten his dark soul but if she got close to him she knew that she will fall in love with him. And her heart would be unprotected from him. She knew that someone like him wouldn't give her the time of the day. She knew that he would break her heart to thousandth of pieces she won't be able to fix to heal her heart after he leave her. So she will stick to her plan which is to hate him and to remain emotionally undetached.

I mean any sane person in this kind of situation would hate his kidnaper's gut. But she can't seem to hate him. And for the life of her she doesn't know why?

I mean he kidnapped me from my house then he kind of kidnapped me from his house and she doesn't know where she is headed with this damned plane but she has a feeling that their destination would be out of USA.

She shoke her head to clear it from all of these thoughts . No thoughts of love or hate now. She wants to know as mush info about him as she could.

She remembered that read a story where vampires can read your thoughts and she started to panic. Did he hear her thoughts? What did he hear? "I read that Vampires can read our thoughts, Can you?"

"No, but it would be handy right now to know what is in your pretty little mind right now."

She sighed in relief. Oh thank God her thoughts are protected.

" Well, today's media showed us that Vampires are super cool with super powers" she acting pretending to be a total geek then she rolled her eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes." He grinned devilishly .

Then he moved closer to her and ducked his head closer to hers so his mouth would be near her ears like he was telling her a secret he doesn't want any body to know about. His breath tickled her neck and she shivered like liking the way it feels and he liked the way that she shivers.

"I have super strength ,super speed ,and enhanced senses. I can compel you to do whatever I want, and our feelings are magnified when we are angry we feel enraged when we are jealous we feel over protective and over jealous when we love we love passionately." He finished in a deep husky voice. Making her feel tingles all over her body.

"Oh ,So you have super powers." She said in a shaky breathy voice biting her lips.

"Yes." he answered in that same deep husky voice looking at her lips. Her distractingly-beautiful lips.

They both moved to each other feeling like they are drawn to each other. They were going to kiss each other and be rid of this torment they feel inside their chest. They both wanted badly to get closer to each other but they were stubborn and-afraid. Afraid of losing. Afraid of being heartbroken. Afraid of counting on each other then someone will leave and the other will be broken. For good.

And then the flight attendant appeared at the last moment to ask them what they would like to drink.

They both sighed .

Damon in relief as he would have kissed her right now and he didn't want to get close to her Because if he cared about her it would be a weakness. But he has a sinking feeling that he is already doomed and he cares about her.

Elena sighed in disappointment . she really wanted to kiss him to feel his lips on hers to taste his lips. But fate plays a really sick game. Elena shoke herself from this reverie . and remembered her plan the one which she is supposed to hate Damon in it.

"A cup of water please." she said swallowing. " so where are we going?"

"If I tell you would you stop chattering?"

"what I didn't talk that much." She said shocked.

"you have been talking non-stop since I told you we are traveling."

"Did I?" she said. He looked at her skeptically.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I was going to stop talking anyway I'm tired and I haven't slept at all." He snorted at that.

"oh, you slept for 12 hours I would say that you slept plenty,"

"Do you want me to stop talking or what?"

"Fine, we are going to England to one of my friends."

Her eyes widened "OH, so you have friends?" she asked mocking shock.

"Yes, I have friends Elena." She liked the sound of her name from that sinful mouth of his. "Weren't you going to sleep?" he asked in exasperation.

"Yeah, right. I'm working on it. "she doubted she would get any sleep at all while he is sitting beside her and she is hyperaware of his presence. Its like he dominates any room he walks in. Head turns when he walks by. Like what happened in the airport .every women turned her head to look lustfully at him even a couple of men. He has that kind of effect. And she felt tightness in her chest but she refused to admit that it was jealousy. It can't be jealousy because he isn't hers. He has to be hers so she would have the right to feel possessiveness for him to be jealous on him. And he wasn't hers but at least she was with him and all of these women weren't so she felt a little triumph about that.

She closed her eyes and reclined her seat to get more comfortable to sleep.

She slept beside Damon. She looked peaceful and oh so beautiful. Her face was free of stress nervousness and worry. She looked fragile and vulnerable in her sleep and he wanted to memorize her beautiful face right now. He grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of her face that radiate peacefulness and beauty. She looked distractingly beautiful with her slender neck -stretched on her headrest- begging to be kissed. Her neck which he bit it and healed instantly. He doesn't know the reason but he is about to know from his friend Alaric as he is a paranormal events researcher and he would know why Klaus so badly wants Elena.

Damon shoke Elena to wake up as they already landed and they are about to leave the plane. And he wanted badly to stretch his legs as they are stiff from those long hours of sitting.

Elena woke up to the sound of Damon's voice teasing her." Rise and shine sunshine." He said smirking. " We have lots of things to do." She was surprised that she had slept at all guess she was really tired.

"Care to elaborate some information about today's plane, Smirk face?"

"First we are going shopping. Aren't you excited?" he gushed faking enthusiasm ." then we are checking in a hotel to get a couple pf hours of sleep cos I am bone-tired. After that we are meeting my friend. Alaric."

They got down from the plane. And went to check the passports and things. They were walking when suddenly a woman stumbled on her own feet and fell in Damon's hands and I knew that she did it on purpose. Damon helped her to right herself then she started thanking him and flirting with him. And jealousy took hold of me when she was about to shake his hand and of course give him a paper with her number on it. Elena took her hand and shoke it forcefully . Elena took the number and said. "Oh, look here its her number. I'm sure you don't have any use of it." And she throw it in the rubbish bin. The woman looked at her with venom in her eyes. And if glares could kill this glare would certainly have killed her . And Damon of course looked at her in amusement because he knew that she was jealous. And now she is dying of mortification.

He didn't tease her about it and she was grateful for that.

They took a cab to a mall. They went inside and bought some clothes for her. Some dresses and shirts and jeans .And some black clothes for him. I don't know what's with the black. He doesn't seem to wear anything but black. They then too a cab to the hotel. And of course fate has to play its sick game again because there isn't any rooms empty but one as its Christmas. And people are celebrating.

They went to check-in and their was a good-looking man on the desk. Not like Damon but he has that free-boyish look to him that made him attractive. He started flirting with Elena and Damon didn't like it.

So When they checked-in and he was asked who she is to him he told them.

"She is my girlfriend." With emphasizing on MY.

Elena didn't know what to say so she kept silent and felt a tiny sense of triumph inside of her. But she was oblivious that he was jealous because she was flirting. Because she knew that someone like Damon sarcastic too good-looking for his own good and very thoughtful with a bad boy attitude won't be jealous for someone like her. I really hate feeling pathetic but lets face if he doesn't have something to gain from kidnapping me he won't look twice at me if I passed past him in the street.

Damon opened the hotel room to find their things in the middle with a closet on its right. The bathroom's door was right next to the room's door. The room was painted off-white and it has a balcony which face a very beautiful view. Their were curtains on the balcony. It has a small rounded carpet on the floor in the middle . The room was modern looking and doesn't have lots of furniture but she liked it. There was a TV screen on the wall facing a king-sized bed. ONE king sized bed .WHERE IS SHE GOING TO SLEEP.

"Well, that's going to be interesting."

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"What! Of course Not. You take the bed."

"No, I have slept already on the plane and in your house. You need the rest. I think. Do Vampires Sleep?"

"Yes we sleep Elena. But we can't dream."

"mmm-hmm." She started looking for a telephone or something around her so she could call her aunt and figure something out so she could get away from him and go to her home.

"I know what you're looking for. You can't get away from me. If you escape I'll look for you and hunt you down. I don't appreciate people running away from me." He said in a warning tone.

"Why would you think I would be looking for escape?" she said in a innocent tone.

"Maybe because you're looking around you for something. And let me guess a phone." He said. "You humans are so predictable."

"Oh really predictable. What do you expect from someone kidnapped to do. Submit to you?!" she said in disbelief. "Well, I'm going to shower. And I don't appreciate people sneaks to bathrooms." She mimicked him. " If you came near me god help me I'll stab you with a toothbrush. Or whatever I find there that is stab able." She said warningly.

He threw his head backward and roared with laughter. "I'm serious." She said warningly . But then she couldn't help herself she started giggling and laughing along with him. His laughter was beautiful it was carefree and addicting. He looked so young when he is laughing. He looked handsome and irresistible. She liked seeing him laughing and hearing his laughter. She loved being in his presence.

Their eyes met for moment felt like years. In this moment passed between them something like understanding and trusting.

They stopped laughing. "Fine. go on shower. you stink." He said teasing.

"WHAT?!" and she ran for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

She didn't stink. Her scent was a mix of wild flowers and lavender. Her scent was addicting and unique. Her giggles were music to him. She being with him felt peaceful. When he is with her he felt in place. He felt peace and joy. He felt…safe.

Someone like him can't be afraid. But he is. He is afraid of loneliness. And when she is with him everything is better.

He shoke his head to clear her thoughts and looked for the phone of the hotel to hide it. Then he closed the door of the room so she won't try to escape when he is in the shower.

She came out of the bathroom towel-drying her hair. She took some clothes to wear in the bathroom.

She emerged from that bathroom with khaki pants and a button-down t-shirt. "The bathroom is yours."

He went to the bathroom and took some clothes with him. She took the duvet and a pillow and arranged a make-shift cot on the floor to sleep.

Damon came out of the bathroom with a black shirt and black jeans. He has that kind of look to him. Flawless But Careless. And it suited him. It defined him.

"Why aren't u on the bed, Elena?"

"Because I said that I'll sleep on the floor."

"And I said that you'll sleep on the bed."

He muttered something about women and their stubbornness. Then he went to Elena and carried her bridal-style and put her on the bed.

"I'm not stubborn. You are the stubborn one." She said irritated. He must need sleep and she doubted that he would get much sleep on the floor. So she thought of inviting him to sleep on the same bed. Out of kindness of her heart. Not that she wants to be in his arms. Not at all. Yeah keep deluding yourself Elena.

She decided that she would tell him to sleep in the same bed. "Fine. But you need sleep. How about you sleep in the bed, too?" she blurted out before chickening out.

He froze in the act of covering her with the comforter. And one side of his mouth turned up in a predatory way.

"I said it before. That's going to be interesting."

"Before you have any wrong hopes. You are going to take half of the bed and I the other half." And she started making a barrier between them with pillows.

He looked amused and started chuckling. He started taking his clothes off. "What are you doing?" asked Elena in a breathy voice. Which was enticing and sexy.

"I'm getting ready for bed of course." Then he turned the lights off and got into the bed.

8**Sorry, for being late in updating .**

**I hope u like this chapter it is the longest I have wrote but it was fun writing it.**

**Please Review.**

**Next chapter: we will know Elena's secret and why Klaus wants her so badly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter's quote: "Insanity is salvation you gotta try it sometime." **

–**by an insane person (me).**

Damon lay awake in the bed. He couldn't sleep with Elena mere inches away from him. He lay awake perfumed in her scent a mix of a faint smell of lavender and the smell of peaches of her shampoo. He was very aware of her presence she was like sunshine when she entered a room she lights it up. Her face would lighten up when she smiles. When she smiles at you, you feel joy like she lights his dark soul. She was his safe harbor. He liked being with her. He felt joy, happiness -for the first time since a really long time-in her presence. He felt...whole.

Suddenly Elena rolled to his half of the bed. Her hand was across his abdomen. Her head was on his chest. Then he was surprised to hear her murmur his name in her sleep.

He was surprised, bewildered and breathless. He checked to see that she was asleep. He was shocked. Did she rolled over seeking his warmth or seeking him? Why did she say his name? What was she dreaming of ? He was curios and he tried to enter her mind so he could what she was dreaming of. But he couldn't enter her mind. And that also shocked him. he couldn't remember a time when he couldn't enter someone's mind to insert a dream in it-always a nightmare-or to see a dream. He didn't think of the problem for a lot of time for his mind was overcame with thoughts of Elena. Because it was hard not to think of her when she is cuddled against him. he put his arm around her cautiously.

He liked her cuddled against him. He put his chin on her head and put her his nose in her hair. She was so small and fragile wrapped around him.

He returned to his emotional turmoil of before and started wondering again why would she roll over and cuddle against him? Did she felt safe coming for him?

He looked at her profile illuminated by a few rays of noon-sunshine coming from the too-large window beside the bed. She was really beautiful. Her face divided into two halves. Half illuminated by sunrays and half away from the sun. light and dark halves.

Just like her . she is like sunshine warm trusting and caring but he sensed that she had a dark part of her. And he has a feeling that this part was a result of her past that he knew nothing of.

And he intends to know more about her. WHAT? NO. knowing more about her meant getting closer to her, caring for her. And he can't afford betrayal and pain heart broke again from getting close. No he has to get away from her. He has to stop thinking about her. And stop this obsession about her. Yes this was an obsession nothing more.

But he realized with a start that this wasn't an obsession. That this was more than obsession. More meaningful more serious. He didn't speak with her a lot but he already know a lot about her character.

He wanted to clear his head from these thoughts and decided that he would make her hate him. He wanted a drink. Badly.

He got up from the bed so there wouldn't be any awkwardness when she woke up.

He kissed her forehead because he couldn't help himself.

Then He disentangled himself from her with slow cautious motions. And he felt a bang in his chest when he stood up and away from her. He felt… disappointed.

Elena woke up and for a split second she didn't know where she is. But then she remembered her eventful flight and checking in a hotel then coming to the room showering and then sleeping. She remembered with a start that she and Damon slept in the same room. In the same bed.

She didn't find anything beside her but cold sheets. So he has got up for a long while. And why is she in his half of the bed?

His pillow smelt of him a mix of outdoors, aftershave, spice and mint.

She woke up fully and sat up . then She went to the bathroom .

She combed her disheveled hair and tied it in a ponytail, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She came out of the bathroom to find Damon sitting on the bed smirking at her.

"Wear something suitable for a nightclub." That's all what he said. And then he pushed past her into the bathroom.

She went hurriedly to the bags to look for some dress convenient to wear to a nightclub.

She found a silver strapless party dress that fit her to perfection. It was shorter than knee-length. She paired it with a black Sexy Pumps-High Heels Platform Open Toes Stiletto. She quickly changed into them. And collected her hair at the top of her head in a styled fashion but left a few tendrils free to frame her face. She put on some mascara and lip-gloss. She turned around to find Damon standing in front of the bathroom. With a shocked expression. "Seeing something you like?" she smirked. He was shocked and breathless. She was stunning. With her short silver dress and stiletto that made her leg look sharp and sexy. He was about to say that he have seen better but his mouth wasn't controlled by his mind. "Lots."

She blushed at his compliment and the glint in his eyes.

He loved the sight of her blushing. She was so beautiful right now.

"Why, Thank you. Kind Sir." She said in a southern accent flirting with him.

There was a whirlwind of motions beside her. And then it stopped revealing that Damon has changed his clothes into a black jeans and a black button-down shirt.

"What is with the black?"

"Nothing. It just kinda comfort me."

Suddenly he vamp sped to her to stand in front of her. He offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She put her hand on his arm and felt electric shocks pass through her from touching him and tingles all over her body. It was like lightening bolts wracked her body but in a totally good way. It was a shocking feeling. And from his shocked expression he felt it too.

They marched out of the room. And she looked for her purse. And remembered that she doesn't have her purse and her phone.

"I need to buy a phone."

"So you could escape?"

"No, so I could call Aunt Jenna."

He pretended to think in the matter for a few minutes. "Fine. We will buy one first thing in the morning."

"You give up that easily." He started to speak. But she cut him abruptly "Oh, never mind. And Thank you Soooo much."

He rolled his eyes then they were out of the hotel toke a cab and went to a nightclub that he would meet Alaric in.

There was a long queue of people waiting to get in but the bouncer saw Damon and let us in immediately.

The club was beating with music. It was dark with spotlights dancing everywhere. The music was addicting tempting you to Dance.

"Where is this Alaric friend of yours?"

"He hasn't came yet."

"So we came early?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I said why wouldn't we have some fun." He replied flirtingly giving her a sidelong glance.

4She blushed and didn't know what to do. But then he took her hand and went to the dance floor. He put his arms on her waist possessively. And brought her closer to him.

4She was so close to him.

They started dancing with the beat of the music.

They danced and danced till they couldn't breathe and Elena wanted to sit to rest so they went to the bar. She ordered Coke and he ordered bourbon. She drank the Coke in three gulps as she was thirsty.

"That was really fun."

"Oh, I aim to please." He said smirking.

"Ugh. You are so full of yourself." She scoffed. But then she smiled.

"So how old are you?"

"I've been a vampire for 153 years. And I was 23 when I was changed. So all in all I'm 176 years." He said tilting the side of his lips upward smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It was like he was bored or sad. And why wouldn't he be bored? He lived for 176 years doing God knows what. But certainly he has experienced heartache or sadness or disappointments or betrayals that made him that hard cold person with a dark past. She wanted desperately to know what made him that person facing her.

"And you?" he asked to fill the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Just turned 18 Last week."

"Oh, thank god I hate kidnapping minors." He said smirking. He realized that he always changed the atmosphere or the conversation with his flippant attitude when it gets personal.

"So you have a habit of kidnapping?" she asked with horror.

He chuckled at his expression. "Pretty much yeah. Once every week." He said smirking showing that he was kidding.

Oh, That infuriating man.

" I should have asked you this question sooner. But I forgot I guess. why did you kidnap me?"

He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or fake some story. But she looked at him sharply and he sensed that she would know if it is a fake story. He sensed that she is looking right through him.

So he decided the truth would be better and it would surely make her hate him like he planned. And it would save time when Alaric came she would understand easily.

"So there is an original hybrid named Klaus who wants you and I hate him so I kidnapped you so he wouldn't take you because I like to infuriate him and stop in his way."

"Ooookay .I didn't understand anything from what you said except because or so" she said." Explain in details please."

"He is an original vampire which means he is the first vampire he was made a vampire by a witch. And he was born from a werewolf father. So he is already a were-wolf when he was changed into a vampire. He wants you for a reason I don't know. And Alaric my friend who is coming any minute now will have some information as to why Klaus wants you. And like I said I hate him immensely so I'm stopping in his way to get what he wants."

Her face paled as he talked and she looked about to run." So he is very strong and he wants me." She asked shakily.

"Yes." He replied in a gentle tone for her face paled again and she looked terrified that he wanted to take her into his arms and soothe her.

Just then Alaric came. He was a tall man in his middle thirties with brown hair.

Damon hugged him and clapped him on his back and they exchanged some how-are-you talk and such things. Then Alaric turned around to shake Elena's arms.

"Katherine?"

"No, its Elena. Didn't he tell you?"

"NO."

When Alaric said Katherine Damon started looking uncomfortable so she wanted to know who is she and her curiosity was piqued. "Who is Katherine?"

"No one to concern yourself about." Replied Damon abruptly.

Alaric looked at him sharply. But Damon Changed the subject as usual to refrain from getting into anything personal.

"So Alaric. Why is Klaus looking for Elena?"

Alaric didn't know what he was talking about at first but then his expression was thunderstruck.

"You are the person who-Who Klaus is looking for?"

"Yes, that's what Damon says."

"Going to say any useful info anytime today?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that says something in the lines of _' There will be a guardian with the traits of both sides and with the help of her mate and with the help of her mate she will be able to destroy the most evil source of power on earth and would be able to stop an apocalypse from happening.'_ "

"So?" Elena asked.

"_A guardian with traits from both sides _means that she is half-Vampire and Half-witch. _Destroy the most evil source of power on earth_ means that she will kill Klaus because he is the most evil creature on earth. And that's why Klaus is after you."

"What?! Are you crazy?" she squealed. "I'm not a vampire nor a witch. I'm a human. Tell him Damon." She looked at him helplessly.

But he looked thoughtful he remembered that he couldn't compel her on her porch and then when he bit her wound healed instantly and he remembered not being able to enter her mind and insert dreams or seeing her dreams. No one can do that except Vampires.

"Damon." He shook his thoughts to look at her. Seeing that she paled again and looked about to cry or bolt out of here.

"I couldn't compel you on your porch and then your wound healed instantly when I bit you and today when I tried to get inside your head to see what you were dreaming of. I couldn't enter it. And No one can do these things except Vampires."

Her mouth snapped open. "You have all these powers and you didn't tell me." She looked incredulous.

"That's not important right now." Then he turned to Alaric to see him watching them with amusement . "So she is a vampire. But she isn't a witch." He felt rather than saw her flinching beside him at the word Vampire.

"No she is a witch but she didn't practice witchcraft before so she couldn't do spells. She has to practice for a while so she could do spells."

"Did you get sick before in all your life Elena?" Asked Alaric.

She remembered back that she didn't get sick at all. "No… Wait. Yes Once. Two weeks ago. I stayed in bed for two Days."

"Well, you see you didn't get ill but this time only. Because in this time your vampire side was maturing, Because you won't look older a day than you were when you came out bed after those two days."

"But Vampires can't procreate." Said Damon.

"yes they can't procreate. But this is a loophole in nature so the ancient prophecy comes true. Her mother was a witch and her father was a vampire."

"But there is a law in the two communities that forbids a vampire and a witch to marry." Said Damon.

"Yes, the law was made so this prophecy won't come true. But from what I gathered her parents were very much in love and married. She was born. And then there was something I heard about the guardian of the prophecy was with her parents in a car when both communities ordered their death. So they thought you were in the car when they killed your parents.

"Your mother die instantly but when they came to stab your father they didn't find you. So they killed him. and one of your relatives-a female witch- which is in the witch counsel knew that they tried to kill you so she went pleading them to leave you alone. So they left you alone with two conditions. The first is it that you live between the two communities and don't be in any connection with vamps or witches. The second is That your relative would give them a report monthly about the changes happening to you."

"But why?"

"So neither the witches nor the vamps will have any influence on you so that you would join them. Both the vampire and the witch communities are supervising over you and both are trying to get you to join them."

"So that's why since grade four all my friends deserted me but two. And they didn't know why they have to stop talking to me."

"Only the witch and vampire counsel knows what you are and what you can do and they issued an order to all their folks to stop being in connection with you without saying the reasoned behind that order. So who is your closest relative? They say she a very big influence in witch's counsel."

"Aunt Jenna," she said distractingly while thinking about those damn information she just heard. She excused herself to go to the restroom so she could think and digest these info. Alaric looked sympathetic and Damon shocked and bewildered. They let her go.

So aunt Jenna knew all of that and didn't tell her. She felt betrayed. Why her nearest relative knew all that about her and hid it from her. Aunt Jenna was a witch and she was damn hybrid. She didn't believe it because for God's sake she wasn't strong lie Damon and she didn't posses any superhuman speed. She was a plain human.

8She was shocked and devastated why didn't Jenna tell her? Didn't she trust her ? She wouldn't have told any body. She entered a stall in the bathroom and locked it and she started crying . She cried tears of confusion of betrayal. She was sad that Jenna didn't trust her enough to confide in her. She was devastated that she was the reason of her parents death. Her mother with a hug and a smile always ready for her and her father with a praise and time for her. She was guilty of their murder. She felt that she was a murderer and the tears started coming in floods.

Meanwhile…

Damon looked at Elena until she entered the stall then he turned to Alaric. "Are you sure from what you just said?"

"Yes. I've been doing research on that prophecy for a while and why did the communities put that law in the first place. And discovered they both were connected."

"mmmm-hmmm" Murmured Damon.

"You have another question, don't you?" asked Alaric.

"Yes, well. You know the soul mate principle?"

"Yes its an ancient principle. Why do you ask?" He asked then he started laughing. "You are soul mates aren't you?"

"I think so. Explain the principle."

"Well, there was an ancient power that made for every person a soul mate on earth. When they find each they feel a connection. Their first touch they get the thought that they are soul mates. If they exchange blood or one drink from the other or one's blood touch the other they knew that they are soul mates.

"They feel a connection only they can hate each other or love each other its up to them your emotions are yours not influenced by the principle. But if you live without your soul mate you feel incomplete and if you live with your soul mate you feel whole.

"There is a bond made between two souls that can't be broken. The soul of your mate will be like a salvation or a balm to your soul."

"So you mean that if I love her or hate her it isn't influenced by the power of the principle?"

"Yes. Its up to you both."

"But this principle we haven't heard of for along while."

"Yeah. I'm not sure why. But you remember the ancient prophecy I just said that the guardian has a mate that will help her . Well, the mate is you. And I think that the principle appeared again because of the prophecy so she would know who is her mate so he could help her."

Jus then Elena came out of the restroom and started heading for them. He told Alaric to not talk about any principles in front of Elena.

"Why?" asked Alaric.

"Because if she loved me I want it to be pure honest and isn't influenced by the prophecy or anything."

Alaric smiled. "You got it bro."

A man came out of the crowds and stopped in front of Elena to force her to stop from Damon's enhanced senses he heard him asking her for a dance. She accepted and went with him. He started for her so he could get her out of that man's hands.

He went to her and tapped the man on the shoulder. He looked at him then at Elena. He started to say something but from the icy glare from Damon he shut up and left Elena to dance with Damon.

"Why all that?" she asked. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! Me Jealous?! No."

"Really so why did you say in the hotel that I was your girlfriend when I was flirting with the check-in guy." She asked Challenging him.

"You're the jealous one. Or did you forget your treatment to the woman in the airport." He asked smirking.

But then he realized that she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. I 'm just tired of all these info. Can we go to the hotel?"

"Okay. Go get our jackets and I'll pay and say goodbye to Alaric."

"Okay. Say goodbye and thanks to Alaric for me too."

Elena took their jackets and waited for Damon outside he came to join her out after a minute. While he was putting on his jacket his senses picked up a familiar scent. His brother scent. Stefan.

"Hello Brother." Said Damon ironically.

**WOW. That was the most enjoyable chapter I wrote. Hope you like it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling in the previous chapters.**

**Please leave a review. And say what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter's Quote: "Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."  
― Marilyn Monroe.**

They were standing in a dark alley behind the bar. There wasn't any human to be seen. In front of them there was a tall person whose features couldn't be seen as he was standing in the dark.

He took a step forward and then she knew him it was Stefan Salvatore from her high school. And he is Damon's brother.

He had brown hair with butterscotch highlights. He has hazel eyes a straight nose with a hard jaw. He walked gracefully like a predator about to spring on its prey.

"Damon." He nodded in acknowledgement. Then he turned to Elena. "Hello Elena."

Damon turned to her with a shocked look. "you know him? "

"Yeah. We go to the high school." She replied uneasily as Damon was looking at her with disbelief and anger.

So his brother went with her to the same high school. But_ WHY!_

He didn't want to repeat the same episode with his brother about them being attracted to the same woman._!_

Every instinct screamed at Damon to take Elena from Stefan. Every fiber in his body and every instinct screamed at him. _MINE. Elena Is Mine._

What the hell?

What are these thoughts. Not a couple of hours ago he decided that he wouldn't get close to her and now his body and instincts are claiming her as his.

Stefan looked at him knowingly. So Stefan knows what Damon are thinking of. He cleared his head and said. "isn't it high time you went to school?"

"Nah, I was bored so I decided to go to school." He replied sarcastically.

"Why did you go to the high school ,Stefan?" Damon asked seriously starting to get pissed off.

"Well, I went so I would have the pleasure of making acquaintance with Elena."

"And why is that?"

"So I would be sure if the rumors are right and she is the person the prophecy mentioned."

"So you would take her to Klaus."

Elena didn't like being talked about like she isn't with them and her misery about not being trusted enough and told about her true self before was making her snappy.

"Hello, I'm standing right here and you are negotiating about kidnapping me."

Stefan snapped his cell phone open then dialed a number. "Tell him that she is here."

He snapped the phone shut then smirked at Damon. "Guess who I called, Damon." He said Taunting Damon.

Damon cursed some colorful choice words and if she wasn't pissed off right now she would have blushed.

"Klaus." Said Damon. The word making her cold to the bone. Even when Damon is kidnapping her she didn't fear him as that word. Some how with Damon she trusted him. trusted that he wouldn't hurt her. But with Klaus all bets are off.

"Sorry bro, but I have to take her now." Stefan said.

"Like hell you would." Said Damon then there was a blur of motion as the brothers moved on each other .

They started fighting each other in super speed.

Damon punched him in the face and Stefan's nose started bleeding. They moved on each other again she couldn't see any details because of their speed then Damon was on Stefan on the floor . But then Stefan's hand sneaked from behind Damon with some kind of syringe she didn't know what was in it but figured it would hurt Damon.

"Damon," she screamed in panic. His head snapped toward her and he saw what she panicking about he took the syringe from Stefan then said. "Vervain."

He looked at his brother with a heartbreaking expression of betrayal.

"Sorry, Brother." Said Damon then he plunged the syringe in his brother's chest.

"What did you do?" Elena said stricken.

"I injected him with a small dose not the whole dose. He will just pass out." Then he lifted his brother's body over his shoulder and put him in a dark corner away from any prying eyes.

Then he came to her and took her hand and started running. They stopped a cab and told him to go to the hotel.

….

Jenna traveled to England after she found that Elena's destination is in London she called Caroline and Bonnie to travel to London and they would rendezvous at the airport.

Jenna went to the airport to wait for them. Caroline already arrived at 6:00 P.M and they were waiting for Bonnie.

Her plane was going to land at 10:00 P.M an hour from now. So she busied her time by checking on Elena's whereabouts she did the same spell she did at the house. And found that Elena was unmoving from a constant place. She searched the place on the internet and found that it was some fancy hotel.

As she finished her search Bonnie 's plane landed and they went to meet her.

They took a cab after meeting Bonnie and went to the hotel.

They asked for Elena at the check-in desk. But they were told that the room's visitors has just went out.

They booked a room for themselves and went to unpack.

Jenna set the table for to make the same spell again.

"I'm sick of this spell." Said Caroline with boredom.

"It's the only one that is gonna show us where Elena is." Said Jenna then she commenced doing the spell.

They found out that Elena was in a nightclub downtown.

"I'll go with bonnie to find Elena but You'll wait here Caroline in case Elena came here and we couldn't catch her there before she moved."

"Okay. I'll go stay in the restaurant downstairs so I Would catch her going upstairs."

…

Elena and Damon arrived at the hotel.

"You'll go upstairs and pack our things quickly. And I'll go check-out right now. You have about 15 minutes and we're outta here."

"But Why the rush?"

"Because, My Beloved brother had just told Klaus that we're in England and it is a matter of time and believe me not a lot of it before Klaus knows that we're in this hotel and come to abduct you. So hurry up."

At this moment Caroline saw Elena coming in the hotel arguing with a tall and totally knock out man

.

She stood up and went for Elena. She really missed her and it was a relief to see her safe and sound again.

"Elena." Both of Elena and Damon whipped their heads toward the sound and Damon took a defensive position in front of her against whoever called her.

It was nice, really nice, to know that at least he cared for her even if it was a teeny tiny bit.

But Elena recognized the sound instantly. She would always recognize that voice every where. It was the voice of one of the few people who were in her life.

Suddenly, a big wide grin stretched across Elena's face and her face lit up.

"Caroline." She managed to say before she was crushed by her friend's arms in a fierce hug.

"I missed you." They both said at the same time. Then they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

Damon stood to the side amused but alert to all his surroundings.

Caroline noticed that. "Relax big guy, I'm her Best friend and there is safe with me. There is no danger nearby."

"Why I would trust your word, Blondie?" he asked but relaxed his stance.

Elena saw that they both would be at each other's throats if she didn't do anything to intervene.

" Caroline my Best friend. And Damon my_ "

"Friend." Finished Damon for her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. he met her gaze head on . So she is his _friend._

She left that to think about later because first things first.

"How did you know I am here? And did you came alone? " she asked Caroline then remembered a very vital question. "And are you a , uh, vampire?" she whispered.

"We can't talk here we need privacy."

"Fine, lets go to our room." Said Elena.

"Lead the way."

When they went upstairs to the room. " Spill it." Said Elena.

"I am a vampire." At the expression of hurt on Elena's face Caroline said. " I tried to tell you when we were 14 years old but you made fun of it and didn't believe me so I didn't tell you."

Elena remembered that time when Caroline told her that she was a vampire and Bonnie told her that she was a witch. She didn't believe them and thought they were making fun of her . Now she realized that they were speaking the truth.

"Oh." Was all that she could manage. "Sorry , I didn't believe you."

"It's okay."

The silence between them grew uncomfortable. So Damon decided to cut in. " So Blondie are you going to answer the questions?"

She rolled her eyes then said." I knew you were because Jenna and Bonnie and Jenna made a spell to track your whereabouts. I came with them both. They left me here and went for a club downtown you went to." Elena was struck speechless.

"Interesting."

"By the way, I forgot to tell them that you arrived here." She got her cell phone from her pocket then called Jenna. "She is here." Then she ended the call.

"We need to leave here because Klaus is after her."

"The original hybrid! WHY!"

"Because of what she is."

Caroline turned to Elena and said "So what are you? Jenna didn't want to tell me before she told you first."

"Apparently, I am Halfling . half-witch and half-vampire. And its forbidden for a vampire and a witch to marry much less procreate. So I was sentenced to death to death when I was born but both my parents protected me. Till I was in fourth grade and they organized an assassination on the three of us and kill us in the car but make it look like a car accident. Unfortunately for them I wasn't with my parents so they killed them both. Aunt Jenna then pleaded my case at the witch counsel and demanded that I live under the supervise ion of both communities the witches and the vampires. Oh, and there is a prophecy that says that half-vamp half-witch creature who will eradicate the evil from earth and rescue the world and yadda yadda."

She took a breath and then said." I can't even fight."

"We'll work on that." Said Damon seriously.

It was safe to say that Caroline was stunned. But she recovered enough to say." But what does Klaus have to do with anything?"

"Klaus wants her dead because obviously he is Evil and doesn't wants an threats."

"Ok-ay .I am going to process that while you pack your things and check-out because obviously Klaus will know how to find us."

By the time Elena and Damon packed and then checked-out. Caroline has packed her things and Bonnie's and Jenna's too and waited for them in front of the hotel.

Jenna and Bonnie got out from the cab with an expression of panic on both their faces.

When Jenna saw Elena she ran and hugged her. And murmured "Thank God." And "Missed you."

Then Bonnie hugged her. And said " Glad you're okay."

"That's Damon my friend. Jenna my aunt. And Bonnie my friend too."

"He is a vampire." Jenna hissed.

"First of all, he is a vampire who protected me. Secondly, Caroline too is a vampire. Thirdly, he told me the truth about himself. And he sake one of his friends to know the truth about me but he didn't left me out of the loop and took me with to know everything." She looked at her aunt pointedly.

"Elena, I am really sorry I didn't tell you but it was a condition for your safety."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Can we skip the family-catch-up-chitchat and discuss the situation we're in."

He said sarcastically. "Klaus is after her and from the panicked expression I saw on both your face when you got out of the cab I'll say that isn't the only thing on our dish."

"I got a call from Elena's cousin Jeremy that both communities knew that Elena escaped and we're looking for her. And they both are in chaos and looking for her."

"Great." Replied Damon and Caroline at the same time.

"Looks like you are going to learn how to fight after all." Said Damon " But we need somewhere to hide."

"I have a house in south England . we'll stay there and I with bonnie will make a spell to hide the house from all that are looking for it."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Damon. " Give me the location and Elena and I will meet you there."

Now that Aunt Jenna came she could go with her and leave Damon. But she dreaded that she would leave him. she hated it. She wanted to stay with him. she trusted him. Call it a Stockholm-Syndrome but she really liked him and wanted to what being his friend will be like. God, she'd never understood how kidnapping victims developed relationships with their captors. It went against all logic as well as the laws of self-preservation: Your enemy cannot be your friend. But here she is developing a friendship with her captor or ex-captor as it is.

Jenna started to protest. But Elena cut her off and told her to give them the location because wanted time to think.

She gave them the address reluctantly and they took a cab to the address.

It was a three-floors-mansion with a garden, a backyard and three-cars-garage.

Damon whistled at the same time Elena exclaimed "WOW."

Jenna came with Caroline and Bonnie and opened the door.

"Everyone go choose a room. Mine is the third one the left on the second floor." Jenna said.

Elena took the first on the right on the second floor and Damon the second one.

After they unpacked they went downstairs to find Jenna cooking some food. At the smell of the food Elena's hunger hit her.

"She still can eat food!"

"Yeah, she is still a half-witch so she has to eat food. But the hunger for blood didn't hit her yet."

After Elena, bonnie and Jenna ate. They all went to the living room to discuss what they are going to do.

"Bonnie and I are going to start the spell of hiding the house."

"Then we're going to go sleep for awhile. After we wake up I am going to start training Elena to fight." Damon said.

They discussed other things, the prophecies, Klaus and the chaos that's about to start between the vamps and the witches.

They activated the spell then went to sleep for awhile before the hard-work begin.

**Sorry for being late in updating but I really had to have a reast from writing. **

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**I'll try not to be late in updating.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Next Chapter: It will be from Klaus and Caroline's point of view. Its time I bring Klaus to the story. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**The trouble with having an open mind, of course, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it."  
― Terry Pratchet****t.**

"**So many books, so little time." ― Frank Zappa. **

**True story.**

Klaus's POV

A few hours earlier…

He was sitting alone-silent and brooding-in a dark room. It was all black. The desk and the chair behind it. The bed and the nightstand. The wall painted black and some lighter shadows of it. Even the bathroom was all black. It matched his mood. Which was Dark.

He was a painter. He loved painting or used to. Now, he merely paint to express his feeling and let it get out of his chest. So, naturally all his paints were like his mood. Dark.

All his paintings showed an aura of Dread and Loneliness. There was a lost hew to it. He didn't like all the dark .didn't like any of it. But his life was like that. Black, pointless and soulless.

He was lonely although he was surrounded by lots of people. His life was pointless although there were many reasons and purposes to look forward to. He was empty. No life, No purpose ,No feelings , No sense of belonging to anything. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

His life was such a bore. He remembered lifetime ago his life was exciting full of joy, adventures and emotions-be it hate or love or anger-but there were emotions.

He remembered with perfect clarity what happened to led to this dull life.

He –for along time –wanted to make the moonstone spell .The spell the would make him a hybrid fully. He was more than ready to do it. He brought the sacrifice of the spell. A vampire and A were-wolf. He found the moonstone and the doppelganger needed for the spell. But then courtesy of his bad luck the witch has to be a close friend to the doppelganger.

The witch , Hannah , refused to sacrifice her friend to do the spell, do he forced her by threatening to kill her sister. She didn't budge. So he figured why would he spare her sister. So she killed her just to make a point to Hannah. It was the most regretful decision he has ever made. For its consequences still hurt him till now.

The witch he killed was dear to Hannah. So she took revenge by killing his most loved, dear one to him . His soul-mate.

Talk about payback is a bitch.

He was so devastated and angry after her death. That his soul purpose was to get revenge. So he killed the doppelganger just to spite the witch. Then he went after her. He wanted to rip her heart from her chest and feel the blood collect in the palm of his hand and drip to the floor. He wanted to torture her slowly and painfully. He pictured many different ways to do so. He just had to find her. He hunted for her but she went into hiding activating a spell which he couldn't track her because of it.

He was beyond frustrated. He wanted to avenge his love.

He forgot that the witches couldn't kill anybody innocent without being cursed. It was one of the nature laws. But the witch knew and didn't forget so she took revenge in a manner that won't curse her. She killed her but redeemed that by making a spell before killing her that would enable his beloved immortal soul to reincarnate into other bodies with different lives, different surroundings and different features. But always her eyes remained the same. Pale-blue with a slight tilting to it. The same color and the same shape.

He remembered her like an angel innocent and pure. He loved her cheerfulness it was refreshing . A smile from her would light up your entire day. He loved and missed their fighting each other about everything and nothing. About insignificant things. He missed her stubbornness. She nearly driven him to insanity.

He was so full of hatred and loathing that he didn't know that his soul-mate was wandering the earth while he drowned himself in rage. A lot of times he sensed her but thought that the witch was playing games with him.

One day, when he was wandering the earth hunting for the witch he sensed his soul mate in England. He was tired and weary of searching for the witch and not drinking blood for awhile that he was only moving by the sheer force of his rage. He collapsed in some deserted area in England. He woke up to find a beautiful lass with dark hair and pale blue eyes trying to force water down his throat. He was thirsty but not for water . So he attacked her neck and drank deeply. She let out a blood-curdling scream but he muffled the sound by putting his hand over her mouth. When the haze of the thirst vanished rational thought returned to him and he became aware of the limp girl that lay fainted on his lap. She came to rescue him and he rewarded her cruelly. So he took the pitcher that was full of water the one she was forcing water from it down his throat and splashed some water on her face to woke her up.

When she came back to consciousness her eyes were unfocused but then when she saw his face her eyes focused with a look of terror. A look he couldn't forget.

But then her eyes took on an awe and recognition look as though her soul recognized her mate in him. That look made him recognize her as well as his soul mate. He was thunderstruck to say the least for he couldn't comprehend that his love returned to him. And he suddenly didn't want her to look at him with such look of terror again. He wanted to start a new white page with her. So he compelled her to forget that terrorizing meeting of them. His joy didn't contain for finding his love alive again and wandering the earth.

They spent sometime with each other during which She fell in love with him and he was already done for by her sweet smile. He asked her to marry him and she accepted. On the morning of their wedding day she died. He didn't know the reason of her sudden-hated death.

He was so overcome with grief . she died while preparing herself for the marriage.

Suddenly while donning her hair she feel face-first on the floor. And just like that

She died. He was so sad he felt like dying. But while holding her limp body came to him a clear hopeful thought that maybe she could become alive again because he saw her dead cold body after the witch killed her but here he are found her alive and breathing and recognized her at once . Just to die again.

He thought maybe he could find her again and protect her. Maybe the old Greek idea of reincarnation is real. Maybe he was cursed by a life with no full-time happiness but there would some salvation, some joy even if it was little.

He began to roam the earth and search for his soul mate with a newfound hope. But also he didn't forget the witch. Yeah, he was selfish like that. Although he found his mate , he still wanted revenge.

He didn't find the witch , but he did find about the spell she did before the murder.

He heard about the spell from some witches. The spell was that when he and his soul mate grew close to each other and grew very attached to each other she would die a sudden death in front of him so he would be tormented by not being able to save her and being taken from him suddenly. So he would like his heart was torn out. And if he attempted to change her into a vampire like him she would with agony. A terrible agony terrible agony that he would feel clearly.

He knew then that he won't knew happiness with its full measure. That he will always fear and hope for the future. Hope for her next appearance and next life and fear for her death.

So he spent the next 50 years looking for her without any result. But his hope kept him going on. But one day he sensed her in Paris. She was a nobleman's daughter in the 15th century. She was breath-taking in one of those silk gowns standing and ordering people around her with warmth. She was the mistress of her castle. Everybody, wanted to do her bidding. She was loved and adored by her father and all around her. He was roaming Paris when he found her in a garden and he was tired. When she saw how weary and tired he was she ordered a guest room to be tidied for him. And she left to help in tiding it. He went after her and when their eyes collided and their lives changed.

His happiness didn't continue because he lost her again to her continued filthy destiny of death.

This episode of love then lose was repeated again and again.

After that he found her as of some powerful laird in Scotland. Then he found her as a muse of some painter in Italy when he found her then he made her his muse. And painted lots of canvases of her. They were lovely full of life. He still have them and he look at them from time to time to remember and to be tormented again.

He found her as a poor girl in the mob of Franc at the French revolution. She was so desperate , poor , fragile and vulnerable that time. When he found her he made it up for her. He enabled her to live the life to its fullest till he lost her. Again.

He found her as a maid of a daughter of a plantation owner in South America and a descendent of some Castilian princess. He found her as one of the Arab princess.

He found her again and again .Just to lose her again and again.

He felt happiness, uncertainty and fear of the future over and over. And he experience the gut-wrenching misery and all-consuming sadness repeatedly.

The most familiar feeling he had was helplessness. Helplessness to save her. Helplessness to change the past. Helplessness to make it up for her. He despised that feeling.

He attempted suicide once but his body couldn't be mortally injured but he took awhile to heal from the injury. And this while was full of pain and he welcomed it.

He tried to attempt it again. He was going to ask one of his enemies to kill him but he just couldn't for he knew that he if he died he won't see her again in her other incarnation. Only that stopped him from killing himself.

But no time compared to the last time he found her. She was a real beauty draped in the most expensive and exquisite of silks with a chocker of pearls around her slender neck and pearl earrings dangling from her ear. She was one of the debutante's in a ball in England. He was their with his brother Elijah as it wasn't a normal ball for the meeting of humans only. But their were Vamps too. When he saw her he felt as usual happy. But he knew that it won't last as every time. He was sick of grieving and sadness. He was sick of finding her just to lose her.

He thought of changing her into a vampire but dismissed that thought for two reasons. Firstly, because of the warning of the witches that she would feel agony and its enough that she dies every time he didn't want to add agony to that. Secondly, the look of terror she gave him long ago when he attacked her and drank her blood deep and long and she fainted from the blood lose. That look he couldn't forget it haunted him. He knew from that look that if he changed her she would feel utter contempt for him and her life. She would hate him and this life. And he couldn't bear the thought that she could hate him.

But this time it was somehow different. He just couldn't tolerate any longer. One time while he was courting her they were joking around. She laughed at something he said but not a lady-like laugh but a full-heartedly laugh. He stopped and declared that he loved her. She stopped laughing and smiled at him that special smile of her. That shy mischievous smile of her.

She then said that she loved him too and ran from him . He went after her and when he was beside her he lunged at her and they both fell to the ground.

He always heard her say that she loves him in every incarnation and every time he felt elation.

He heard her say it in every life in a lot of language. "Je t'amie." "I love you." "Te amo." And every time rivaled the previous time.

This time all rational thought was tossed out the window.

"Would like to live with me? To travel the world with me? Forever?"

"Yes." And that yes was what sealed the deal.

He bit his wrist and told her to drink from him when she looked at him with horror he compelled her. He hated compelling her and he didn't do it except once that long time ago to make her forget. The next part in the transition was that she dies. So he killed her by snapping her neck. It was tormenting him to do that . It really did. But he was like a mad person his only salvation and cure is to turn her like him. The last part of the transition was that she would be in a Vamp-coma for 24 hours and when she surfaces to conscious she has to drink human blood to complete the transition.

As soon as she became conscious ,she started to die but this time she died with agony that he felt it. Suddenly, she was on fire. And he couldn't save her because the torment he felt made him like a statue , he couldn't move couldn't anything but stand and see her burn in front of him. The last thing she said was his name in a blood-curdling scream out of her mouth that tore him from the inside out. And he still couldn't move. And then there was a lightning bolt that struck her and there was nothing left of her. Not even ashes.

All he could comprehend was that scream of his name. She was screaming, calling for him to save her, to be her savior. But he couldn't be her savior, because he was the one who by his selfishness brought her that agony. His selfish desire to make her his forever without losing her. He wanted her but he didn't know that he should sacrifice or he wanted her without sacrifice. Hot-white pain searing his heart and his body that was how the agony felt, and he regretted bringing that to her ,regretted making her feel that. He had vowed to protect he

R, but look what his selfishness brought her. Nothing but pain for her and regret and remorse for him.

If just he could endure that pain for her, he would have in a second.

That scream haunted from that moment, haunted his dreams and every waking second of his life.

In that moment, he was full of self-hatred and self-loathing and he didn't wait to think of any logic but transformed all these feelings into boiling rage at himself and that bloody witch. He blamed the witch but in the back of his mind there was a nagging sound-logic sound- whispering to him that he was the one to blame. That because of him wanting every thing the life could offer and him wanting as much powerful as it could get, because of all that he lived this meaningless miserable life. If he wasn't so consumed by the need to have the utmost power he wouldn't have done that spell to be a hybrid and transfer other werewolves into hybrids so they would be loyal to him by the sire bond. But he couldn't think or feel. He was blinded by rage.

He went after the witch with a dark-bloody vengeance. He found her by torturing one of the witches and letting another see her being tortured. So she couldn't tolerate seeing her friend tormented and then telling him where Hannah was.

He found her, and they both faced each other in a vicious fight. She was a powerful witch. But there was an old saying 'never come between soul mates or you'll find yourself dead'. And Hannah ,definitely, was coming between him and his soul mate. He fought her and killed her but that was just because he was driven by every bad emotion in the book. In the moment he killed her he felt power like never before. He felt he could fly or explode from that fire.

The great power was in love. When he was with his love he felt powerful and now when he was seeking revenge for that love he felt power seeping in the blood in his veins urging him on.

Killing her was one of the stupidest choices he has ever made. Her last words when he was on top of her and going for ripping her heart "You'll kill me and you'll never know happiness again for she will reincarnate no more." Of course at that time he was blinded by his own foolishness and his rage so he didn't pay her words any heed. He was possessed by his own demons. He was so full of shit. And the only thing that he do well is revenge.

His motto then was 'Do it now then ask later.'

He thought the witch was bullshitting him or something. But her words had a true tone to it. He believed her but too late.

From that moment all he could feel was anger. Anger at himself, anger at himself, anger at the world. He directed all that pent up anger killing, torturing, destroying and fighting with anyone. He directed it to seeking power anywhere he can find it. You would think that after he lost her because of him and his seeking to be powerful he would learn the lesson.

All that shaped up the man he is now, the most famous-hated-feared Vamp on the surface of the Earth. He spent decades drowning in those soul-sucking feelings, that by the passing of years his soul slowly dissipated. And he became the soulless man he is now. Soulless. Empty. Void.

He just couldn't master any emotion for he lost his soul mate, his love, his heart. And with her died an power to master any feeling.

Those days he spent with her were treasured memories to stay with him forever to torture him and bring him a little joy or even a slight smile.

Lots of people thought of him as a lovesick boy those times they saw him with her. But they just didn't know love or experience it, or they wouldn't have made fun of him. He experienced it and felt like flying when he was with her.

Now those people hate what his character came to be. A cold-hearted person that is void of any feeling. A shell of himself.

They would take a lovesick Klaus over a Shell of Klaus any day of the week.

He shook himself of the memories. Always those memories sucked him again to the past to live them again. Always repeating in front of him in crystal clarity from the joyful beginning to the soul-deep bitter ending.

He stood up from the desk and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He wants to get drunk. To get out of his mind for awhile. Just as he was about to take a sip, one of his bloody hybrids entered.

"What is it?" he asked in a sour tone.

"Stefan called and said to tell you that she the half-breed is here, In England."

"Fine, you can go now."

He found her. Finally, something to get his mind off his bitter memories.

**Hope you like the chapter. I repeated the words 'hatred' 'happiness' 'rage' Joy' and 'revenge' a lot. Sorry about that. But I did it so you could experience the emotions he felt.**

**The chapter is full of Drama, Sorry I couldn't help it Cuz I am a drama queen. **

**Please leave a review. I want to know what you think.**

**Next Chapter: Caroline's POV and what happens with Elena and Damon.**


End file.
